mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 73
| gate = $1,551,920 | buyrate = 425,000 | purse = $761,000 (disclosed) | previousevent = The Ultimate Fighter 5 Finale | followingevent = UFC 74: Respect }} UFC 73: Stacked was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). It took place on July 7, 2007 at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California and featured a total of nine bouts: four on the preliminary card and five on the main card. In the main event, Anderson Silva defended his UFC Middleweight Championship belt against Nathan Marquardt. In the card's other championship match, Sean Sherk successfully defended his UFC Lightweight Championship belt against Hermes Franca, however the California State Athletic Commission later announced that both fighters tested positive for performance enhancing drugs. Sherk was eventually stripped of the title. Jason Gilliam was the third choice for Chris Lytle's opponent. Originally scheduled to compete was Jeff Joslin, who withdrew due to a training injury. His replacement, Drew Fickett, also withdrew later due to injury. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Mark Bocek vs. Frankie Edgar :Edgar wins by technical knockout (ground strikes) at 4:55 of the first round. *'Welterweight bout: Chris Lytle vs. Jason Gilliam :Lytle wins by submission due to an inverted triangle choke and straight armbar at 2:15 of the first round. *'Lightweight bout: Diego Saraiva vs. Jorge Gurgel :Gurgel wins by unanimous decision after three rounds. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Mike Nickels vs. Stephan Bonnar :Bonnar wins by submission due to a rear naked choke at 2:14 of the first round. Main card *'Heavyweight bout: Heath Herring vs. Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira' :Nogueira wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 29-28. *'Lightweight Championship bout: Sean Sherk vs. Hermes Franca' :Sherk wins by unanimous decision (50-45, 50-45, 49-46) after five rounds. The California State Athletic Commission later announced that both fighters tested positive for performance enhancing drugs. Sherk was eventually stripped of the title. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Tito Ortiz vs. Rashad Evans :Evans and Ortiz fought to a unanimous draw after three rounds. In the first round, Ortiz was warned by the referee to not grab the fence. In the second round, Ortiz grabbed the fence again to prevent himself from being taken down and was penalized a point, ultimately leading to a unanimous 28-28 score. *'Lightweight bout: Alvin Robinson vs. Kenny Florian :Florian wins by TKO due to strikes at 4:30 of the first round. This fight was delayed until after the main event due to time constraints. *'''Middleweight Championship bout: Anderson Silva © vs. Nathan Marquardt :Silva wins by technical knockout at 4:50 of the first round. Purses Purse amounts were provided by the California State Athletic Commission, and include amounts for show and win. The figures do not include any undisclosed bonuses: *Anderson Silva - $90,000 ($45,000 + $45,000 win bonus) def. Nathan Marquardt - $24,000 *Sean Sherk - $28,000 ($14,000 + $14,000 win bonus) def. Hermes Franca - $14,000 *Tito Ortiz - $210,000 draw with Rashad Evans - $16,000 *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira - $200,000 ($100,000 + $100,000 win bonus) def. Heath Herring - $70,000 *Kenny Florian - $16,000 ($8,000 + $8,000 win bonus) def. Alvin Robinson - $3,000 *Stephan Bonnar - $32,000 ($16,000 + $16,000 win bonus) def. Mike Nickels - $5,000 *Chris Lytle - $20,000 ($10,000 + $10,000 win bonus) def. Jason Gilliam - $3,000 *Jorge Gurgel - $14,000 ($7,000 + $7,000 win bonus) def. Diego Saraiva - $3,000 *Frank Edgar - $10,000 ($5,000 + $5,000 win bonus) def. Mark Bocek - $3,000 Total disclosed payroll: $761,000 Bonus awards After the event's conclusion, the UFC awarded $40,000 to each of the fighters who receive one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Diego Saraiva vs. Jorge Gurgel *Submission of the Night: Chris Lytle *Knockout of the Night: None References External links *Official UFC 73 website *UFC 73 at UFC.com Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Wrestling in Sacramento, California ja:UFC 73 no:UFC 73 pt:UFC 73